


Is this the real life?

by minxwt



Series: Liam Dunbar's One Shots! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is a cute, Briam relationship, Liam Dunbar pregnant, M/M, Morey uncles, Mpreg, Mpreg!Liam, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: Liam found out he is pregnant with Brett's child. How is he supposed to tell his boyfriend the truth?





	Is this the real life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Just a random mpreg!liam I felt like writing. 'Cause BRIAM is life, and I love mpreg fics.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> Hope you can read and understand it.
> 
> Enjoy it!!!

Beacon Hills was a happy city! After all the city and the supernatural have been through, everything was ok now. The city was quiet as it used to be, the school and the hospital were having their normal routines, and the McCall Pack was finally starting living their lives. Scott and Malia were together and studying abroad, Lydia was at college, and her love Stiles at FBI. Derek was working at the police station with Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski. Corey, Mason and Liam were juniors at BHS. Morey is still a thing.

Talking about Liam, he and Brett have finally confessed their love to each other and were dating for about a year. No one was surprised when they came out; actually, everyone was sick of all the love-hating and pinning. They were relived it happened.

The four teenager remaining friends in Beacon Hills were living together at a flat, after everything, they decided to stay together. Besides, it was fun to live with your love and friends.

***

It was Saturday night and it was raining outside. Corey and Mason were out in a date. Brett had a dinner with Lori and Satomi, Liam was also invited, but said he had headache and would stay at home. Brett promised not to be long.

Liam wasn’t sick, he was suspicious of something and needed to be at home to discover. And he was about to know.

Liam was sitting in sitting on the toilet waiting. Ten minutes had passed already, but he was afraid of the result, ‘cause he already had a clue on it. He stood up and looked at the tests on top of the sink and both of them showed two lines. Positive. He was pregnant at 17. He was pregnant with Brett’s child. And he was terrified!

The young boy leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor. How could it be possible? They had been always careful. How was he supposed to tell Brett he was pregnant? He was going to kill Liam. They were too young to take care of a kid. They were not even graduated from high school. And then he cried! Liam cried trying to think of what he was going to do. However, he did not have enough time as he listened to someone unlocking the door. He smelled Brett’s scent, and he knew it was over.

Brett unlocked the flat and got in locking the door. He looked for Liam in the living room and in the kitchen, he wasn’t there. Then, he went to their shared room, the bed was tidy. Then, he walked to their bathroom, but the door was locked.

“Liam, babe, are you in there?” He knew he was, he could hear Liam’s breath, and it was fast.

“Yeah, just a minute!” Liam said getting up. Then he washed his face and threw the tests in the trash can.

“Liam?” Brett asked again.

“Almost done” Liam answered, he was trying not to show he had been crying. Brett was worried, ‘cause he knew his boyfriend was afraid and worried.

“Liam, open the door now. Please! What’s happening?” Liam gave up and opened the door, his eyes were red and puffy. He threw himself in Brett’s arms hugging him tightly. He cried again.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” Liam pleaded. Brett was confused, but was holding the shorter boy thigh in his arms.

“Hey, babe… What happened?” The taller boy asked.

“So-sorry, Brett.”

“Babe,” Brett said and put his hand on Liam’s cheeks looking at him in the eyes. “I need you to calm down and tell what happened”. The younger werewolf looked at him. “Breath, in and out”. Brett showed Liam what to do and the Liam imitated calming down. “Now, tell me what happened”.

Liam freed himself from Brett’s hand and looked at the floor. He was terrified, but he needed to tell his boyfriend the truth.

“Brett… I-I’m pregnant” He whispered the last word. Even though he knew Brett would hear if he wanted to.

“I didn’t hear you, my love” Brett was actually telling the truth. “You what?”

“I’m pregnant, Brett!” He said louder, still looking at the floor.

“Hey babe,” Brett said approaching Liam again holding his face and looking His boyfriend in the eyes. “Don’t cry”.

“I’m sorry, Brett. I don’t how it happened… I mean, I know… I just… We…” Liam started rambling and cried even more.

“Hey… Shhhh, calm down”. The taller werewolf embraced his boyfriend shushing him.

“What now?” Liam asked sobbing and wetting Brett’s shirt.

“What do you mean ‘what now’?”

“Are you leaving me? I messed your life up. We are not even graduated. How are we supposed to go to college with a child?” Liam looked at Brett with sad eyes.

“Liam,” Brett held Liam’s arm looking at him. “Did you hear what you said? I-I would never leave you. You’re carrying my baby. Our baby. We’re going to have a family. Our little pack” He said as he put his hand on Liam’s bump. “We are gonna graduate from school, you will have a baby bump in our graduation party”. They both laughed. “And we can go to college in different periods or the baby can go to a nursery. We still have a lot of time to think of it”.

“I love you, Brett!” Liam suddenly said.

“I love you more, babe!” Brett said kissing Liam with love. “And…” He on his knees and rolled Liam’s t-shirt up revealing his bump. Liam looked at him with passion. “I already love you, baby girl”.

“It’s gonna be a boy” Liam protested.

“Don’t listen to you papa, baby girl” Brett said to the belly and Liam smiled. All his fear had gone and he was happy Brett would go through everything with him.

It was at that family moment that Corey and Mason opened the door, just to see Brett kneeled down kissing Liam’s bump and saying something with ‘baby’. Even though it was different, they got the message.

“Liam,” Mason said and two pairs of eyes looked at him. “Did we just hear it right? Are you two having a baby?” He asked already happy. Liam just nodded with eyes filled with happy tears.

“I can’t believe I gonna be an uncle” Corey said and run to hug Liam and Brett, followed by Mason. “Congrats, guys!” He hugged Liam while Brett stood up just to be hugged by Mason.

“I’m so happy for you!” Mason exclaimed.

“Me too” Corey stated while they exchanged their hug partner.

“I wouldn’t be happier for you, Liam. You deserve Brett and everything that’s happening in your life” Mason whispered in Liam’s ear. They cried of happiness together.

***

After exchanging lots of happiness together in the living room, the quartet called it a night. It was past midnight when Brett and Liam went to bed, Brett soon enough starting snoring while holding Liam in his arm. He also had a protective hand on Liam’s belly. The younger beta had his hand on Brett’s hand and was looking at the ceiling smiling. His life had changed so much since Scott bit him, he had friends, he had a boyfriend and now he was having a baby with the love of his live. Life couldn’t be treating him better. And the future would still treat his family good.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> What do you think their baby's gonna be?
> 
> Send me requests!


End file.
